ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Shaari
=Allgemein= Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Wenn ihr eine Nachricht zu einem bestimmten Thema hinterlassen wollt, dann tut dies bitte in der dem Thema entsprechenden Sparte. Sollte Diese noch nicht vorhanden sein, fügt sie unten an, damit alles übersichtlich bleibt und ich auch noch durchseh :D. --Shaari 19:48, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Aktuelle Projekte *Aufträge :*Bastok-Aufträge :*San d'Oria-Aufträge :*Windurst-Aufträge :*Jeuno-Aufträge :*Außenländer-Aufträge :*Sonstige Aufträge *NPCs :*NPC-Liste - Auflistung der englischen Bezeichnung mit ihrer deutschen Übersetzung =Diskussionen= Aufträge/Missionen *Versuch bitte, zuerst die Aufträge/Missionen, bei denen Du teilweise schon vor längerer Zeit im Lösungsweg geschrieben hast "Lösungweg folgt" bzw. die zwar schon einen deutschen Titel haben von Dir, aber noch nicht übersetzt sind, Dir vorzunehmen.--Calvagh 17:33, 13. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Kannst du mir sagen, wo da noch welche sind? Ich dachte, ich hab das schon alles gemacht. Die Bastok-Auftrage bin ich alle nochmal durch gegangen und hab geguckt, ob noch Übersetzungen fehlen. --Shaari 17:50, 13. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Ich hab diese inzwischen teilweise übersetzt. Ich werde erstmal die Windurst-Aufträge durcharbeiten und mich dann an die anderen machen, somit werde ich dann zwangsweise auf noch unübersetzte Aufträge stoßen. --Shaari 08:40, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Handwerk Vorlagen Zu löschende Artikel *ok, Fire ist Geschichte :)--Calvagh 11:20, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Anmerkung *Hi Shaari - ich werde für eine Woche nicht da sein - Urlaub!! ;) (daher auch meine geringere Aktivität diese Woche, hatte sehr viel vorzubereiten. Regionenseite & Schwierigkeiten damit werde ich nach meiner Rückkehr zu beheben versuchen)--Calvagh 20:09, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) *Such einfach in dem Suchfeld nach "Feindseeligkeit", bekommst dann eine Auflistung aller Seiten, wo es drinsteht. (Ja, Kaffee und Tee sind gefährlich :) )--Calvagh 11:02, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Ich bin dabei :P... trotz der vielen Nerverei und Rechtschreibfehler zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit? --Shaari 11:03, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::*Klar doch! Ausser Samsara in den Anfangszeiten vor einem Jahr gab es bisher noch keinen Mitübersetzer mit soviel Einsatz!--Calvagh 16:44, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) *Hi Shaari - in den letzten drei Tagen hast Du zwar viel übersetzt - ich komme aber gar nicht mehr zum Übersetzen, da sich doch einige Fehler eingeschlichen haben, die mich bei der Kontrolle und Freigabe stark aufhalten... Vielleicht liest Du Dir Deine Artikel alle abends noch mal in Ruhe durch. Auch wenn dadurch die Menge an neuen Artikeln pro Tag stark gebremst wird, hilft es doch der Qualität :) --Calvagh 10:18, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :*Ich geh die Zilart-Missionen gleich nochmal durch. --Shaari 10:36, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :*Ich hab mir die Zilart-Missionen durchgelesen und Tippfehler, die ich gefunden habe, ausgebessert. --Shaari 13:01, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::*ok :) :Hm, ich will nicht dauernd kritisieren... aber: Bitte mach die Links zwischen deutschem und englischem Artikel erst, wenn der deutsche Artikel auch wirklich übersetzt ist (oder zumindest zu mehr als 90%) - vorher ist er sinnlos.--Calvagh 13:36, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::*Ok, werd ich machen, es kann aber sein, dass ich das so eher vergesse überhaupt zu setzen. Muss dann halt später irgendwann nachgeholt werden. Wenn du darauf bestehst, entferne ich alle Links von Seiten, die ich noch nicht komplett übersetzt habe.--Shaari 13:58, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::*Die Links, die schon gemacht sind, lass ruhig ;-), war nur für die zukünftigen Artikel gedacht.--Calvagh 06:59, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :* Du/du : Ich hab das wohl anfangs immer großgeschrieben - bemühe mich aber seit einiger Zeit, es kleinzuschreiben - manchmal rutscht mir ein großes "Du" noch heraus :)--Calvagh 10:22, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :*Community-Portal: Auf dieser Seite steht seit gestern der Fortschritt des aktuellen Projektes, alle Missionen und Stadt-Aufträge zu übersetzen.--Calvagh 10:22, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :*Hallo! Danke für Deinen Eintrag! Hoffe das meine kleine Nachricht unter Anmerkung hier richtig ist. Hab bemerkt das einige Bilder mit deutscher Beschreibung fehlen oder nicht aufzutreiben sind und dacht mir das ich da auch einige Lücken schliessen könnte. Falls Du mal ein solches benötigen solltest wollt ich Dir anbieten, Dir eins zukommen zu lassen. Ansonsten wünsch ich Dir einen schönen Tag heute, is noch ziemlich früh! Grüssle Toni!--Ayrtonia 05:44, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :*Huch!!Auch schon auf?^^Danke für den Hinweis und vor allem die Vorlage, kam genau richtig! Hab mich mal an dem Grasfaden zu schaffen gemacht und würde gerne Deine Meinung dazu hören, oder auch Kritik gerne.^^ Da wo ich noch Bilder gesetzt habe, die werd ich noch machen, war nur mal so zur Probe. Muss noch üben! Bin dann mal unter der Dusche! LG Toni--Ayrtonia 07:18, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :*Klar doch! Hab mir schon überlegt soll ich mit Leerzeichen oder besser ohne? Ok,werd ich gleich ändern! Danke! :) :*Hast ja schon einige geändert. Prima! Kann ich Dich noch was fragen? Schau mal bitte unter dem Scharlachband. Die einzelnen Bildchen der Elemente wie im englischen bekomme ich nicht hinein. Kennst Du dafür den Code in deutsch? :*Perfekt! Und genau so! Vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe! :)--Ayrtonia 15:40, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :*Danke! Werd ja ganz rot....LOL! OK, entferne immer das englische, weil ich vermute, gehört net rein. Gut, das Du mir das noch sagst. Vielen Dank! :) Regionen *Ich bereite derzeit die Regionen-Seiten vor mit allen Vorlagen, damit sie, nachdem alle Aufträge/Missionen übersetzt sind, als nächstes Großprojekt in Angriff genommen werden können (hast Du schon entdeckt, wie ich gerade sehe - auch ich bin nicht vor Schreibfehlern sicher :) )--Calvagh 05:53, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Sowas ist kein Schreibfehler, sondern Tippfehler :P und hab ich auch nur aus Zufall gesehen ^^. Ich find das mit den Regionen super. Ich dachte, du bist im Urlaub, wie kommt es, dass du vor 8 Uhr schon am Wiki arbeitest... --Shaari 06:22, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::*o.O war das vor 8 Uhr? ...muss wohl eine schlaflose Nacht gewesen sein :) --Calvagh 14:07, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) *OK, Regionsvorlage wurde korrigiert :)--Calvagh 08:17, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) NPCs :*Betr. R-NPCs aus FdG: Da sollten wir vom englischen Original abweichen und konsequent auch die Kategorien Windurst R usw. einführen.--Calvagh 14:09, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Cutscene haben wir ja mittlerweile ziemlich konsequent mit "Zwischensequenz" übersetzt - die NPCs sollten dann, denke ich, folgerichtig auch ZS-NPCs|Zwischensequenz-NPCs heissen--Calvagh 11:00, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::*hehe, ich sehe gerade, bei König Destin hast Du es schon so gemacht...--Calvagh 11:01, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Zum Test um zu sehen, wie es aussieht. Wollte nicht weitermachen, bis ich das OK von dir habe. --Shaari 11:02, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Wirkungsbereich :*Hört sich zwar alles, wenn man das englische gewohnt ist, etwas holprig an ;) (hab da auch schon drüber nachgedacht, aber nach hinten verschoben) - "Kegelattacke" ist da wohl die beste Lösung.--Calvagh 07:54, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC)